fernclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
DewClan
DewClan "Home of the bountiful and courageous" ~ Welcome ~ The sun's radiant rays shone brightly through the canopy of the forest and the air was filled with mingled sweet scents. Your paws crunched through the diverse undergrowth, sending up gusts of leaves into the wind. Your ears echoed with the loud birdsong that rung in the air, your whiskers quivering in the soft breeze. What you were experiencing was truly paradise, you had assumed... A distant rustling had diverted your attention from your nonsensical running. You skidded to a sudden halt, leaves billowing into the air behind you. The rustling had grown louder, a dark shape emerging from the expanse of heavily-shrouded trees. Fear flamed up in your throat, your heart racing as it pounded in your chest. You backed away from the dark figure, your back arching with surprise. The fur along your spine etched upward with apprehension. You were ready to take on whatever was hiding in the bushes... As the dark shape stepped into the clearing, the sun's rays reflected upon its frame. It was a feral cat, very much like yourself. But this cat's appearance wasn't exactly pleasing. Its fur was ridden with deep scars and was matted in a raunchy manner. A sharp scent radiated from its body. You straightened up, your claws were unsheathed and dug into the soft earth. The feral cat leaned in, its yellow eyes presumably glowing as they bored into your gaze. "Don't you fear me, lone stranger... I've came here to welcome you." His voice was mellow, but was laced with mightiness. Your heart rate had sped up, something in your gut was telling you to trust him. "I've came to you to offer an opportunity... Devote your loyalty to my Clan, and join us. You will be treated with utmost respect as one of our warriors. You will serve us and later your contributions will redeemed." He gave a curt nod with his broad head as he spoke, his ears flicking against the gentle breeze. "Well, lone one, what do you conclude..?" What occured next was completely in your paws... ~ Our Antiquity ~ The origins of DewClan seep very far into the past. Long after the original four Clans had perished into nothingness, a small band of feral cats joined together to form a group. This group's purpose was solely to survive. Every action that this group had taken was based for their survival. Of course, they had overbeared many hardships. It was one winter that had almost diminished the group. With such difficult conditions, the group had to do what was best... disband. Each remaining feral cat went upon their way and were never heard from again. One of the remnants had decided to travel deep into the woods and find a suitable home. On their journey, they had made many accompices that were willing to join paw-in-paw with the remnant. After many moons of traveling, they had decided to settle in the heart of a coniferous forest. The remnant had wished to establish their ways among the accompices. They created ranks and named themself leader of the group. Many cats were unhappy with this, but soon paid heed to the leader. Anyone who had wished differently against the new rules were to leave and never return. The group secured their premise and claimed it as their own land. After many moons, the group was further developed and more functional then it was ages ago. Little did it know that the cats that had rebelled were still looming in their territory, unknown and unseen. Ready to pursue the cats that had abandoned them mercilessly. Though the group flourished in the coniferous forest, still oblivious to the lurking danger. This group was known as DewClan to this day, naming themselves after the ancient original four Clans. ~ Hierarchy ~ : The Leader (x1) The Leader either gains their rank by being deputy or being chosen in favor of the Clan. The Leader is in charge of the Clan and decides their every action. The Clan is required to abide their every word. The Leader holds their Clans' fate in their paws. The Leader can be demoted in favor of the Clan as well. A cat can regain leadership by challenging the current leader to a duel. These "leadership" fights rarely occur and are only challenged by the bravest and wittiest of cats. The Deputy (x1) The Deputy gains their rank by being chosen by the current leader or challenging the current deputy to a duel. Deputies are second in command of a Clan. Deputies are responsible for organizing daily patrols for the Clan, such as hunting patrols and border patrols. If a Clan leader is unable to lead a Clan temporarily due to sickness, being away from the Clan, etc., then the deputy would take over for that time. If a deputy is sick or injured, then a warrior will temporarily take their place. The Healers (x2) The Healers are noble cats who are educated with the knowledge of herbs and medicinal-related things. They specialize in treating cats with illnesses and caring for the needy. Healers are noble cats who take their duty very seriously. A cat can become a Healer once chosen by the current Healer at birth. A cat cannot choose to become a Healer, nor can they choose not to. The Healer's job is to educate their apprentice so they can take the current Healer's place later on. There may be up to two Healers at once; along with an apprentice each. The Healer Apprentice (x2) Healer apprentices are chosen by the current Healers at birth. Their duty is to help serve their mentors with their tasks. They also are required to be taught the knowledge of their current mentor so they can replace their mentor later on. Healer apprentices must heed their mentor's word. ~ filler ~